


Nocturne 1820

by windeer1899



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windeer1899/pseuds/windeer1899
Summary: amidst their differences, naniniwala pa din si luhan gabrielle na si mr. chinito sehun gabriel ang kanyang biggest plot twist
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Lu Han/Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Kabanata 1

meet luhan gabrielle sy. 

nothing much to say right here. bukod sa jowng jowa siya at the moment. fine arts student from benilde, was jowang jowa already been said? 

yep, cause that is him. kinda ironic, because takot siya sa commitment. usapang magulo, but that is luhan for you. 

he already made accounts at grnder, tinder, or whatever. but na dah, nobody attracts him tlaga. not even qualified enough to be a summer fling.

except this one.

this somebody he met at grndr. they exchanged twt accs. the stranger sounds so gwapo talking, just like his type. pweds na. basta pasok sa kanyang rule, maginoo, pero medyo bastos.

@luniversal__ ; willing na me to see you, baby ;) i like talking to you, vc na us? g?

@mrxxt; sure, baby ;)

cross fingers.

"heavens, hopefully gwapo dibale nang hindi borta, basta gwapo, please" 

excited pa siya to see the stranger. he opened the zoom call.

"hi baby!" 

"fck!" 

nanlaki ang mata ni luhan. it was tao all along, his btch friend. 

"are you making me gago?!" pinagtawanan siya ni tao from the other line. it was a prank. tao planned it all.

"ugh, burning desperation, baby?" he wiggled his brows pa para mainis lalo si luhan. and he succeed. he's so pissed at ths btchy excuse of a friend he has. 

pero kahit pa ganon, napapayag siya ni tao na samahan siya para i stalk ang magaling niyang ex boyfriend na si kris wu. 

"this is so nakakahiya, we're like obsessed freaks here." naka shades pa silang dalawa ni tao inside the mall habang sinusundan si kris. and what annoys luhan most is that, they followed this kris all the way from manila to sm north.

"bakit naman kasi sa sm north pa?! is he dora ba? daming mall near us?" hinila siya ni tao palapit.

"huwag ka ngang mahadero. you're already here na, behave ka." tao and kris were together when freshie days pa, kris transferred to mapua from lasalle to pursue film making tapos ayon, they broke up.

bilang naging busy si kris at haggard, no time for lambing and kilig. it was tao who ended their relationship, pero into kris parin ang gaga.so here he is, like a sneaking rat, sinusundan ang mali niyang desisyon.

tao followed kris to the cinema. but luhan is not in the mood for movies kaya nagpaiwan siya.

"maghanap ka ng prospect dyan. ciao, bitch! sabi nila, if you'll try knocking on three tables at a restau, chances are, you'll meet mr. the one right there. mag wait ka anywhere, ha!"

what is he, tanga? alam naman niyang gawa-gawa lang ni tao yun. and what is the connection? 

knock.

knock.

knock.

"this isn't a restau but i think pwede naman na, ano?" he waited at happy lemon. pasimple niyang kinatok yung mga lamesa then he occupied another table.

he's craving for bubble tea.

then a tall, gwapo and chinito guy went to the counter.

now, he's craving for a bubble tea. and a poging chinito.

"sht, is tao for real?"

'chocolate milk tea with pudding for gab'

nagmadaling pumunta si luhan sa harap to get his drink, and to check out mr. chinito.

"that's mine." mr. chinito took the cup from luhan's hold. rude. nakakunot pa ang noo.

"aba, you didn't hear the name? for gab daw. i am gab, okay," luhan's inner mantra, 'you are tama, pikunun mo, magpapansin ka, go ego! say no!'

"are you gab with an h?" the guy raised a brow. he showed luhan the name written on the cup.

'ghab'

nagsalita na yung guy sa counter, para iwas gulo.

"sir, kay sir ghab po 'yan. ito po yung inyo," inabot ni kuya ang milktea ni luhan, with his name wrtten, 'gab'  
"pasensya na po, na doble pala."

hindi na siya nakapag salita pa.

"see?" mr. chinito smirked then he took a sip na on his cup. he turned his back on luhan, then he walked away.

sinundan siya ni luhan ng tingin. 

"pogi, chinito," he sipped on his tea. "maginoo, at medyo bastos."

perfect.

pero he doesn't even know his name. bukod sa ghab. ang jeje ha. but how is he going to see mr. chinito again?

his phone vibrated. tao sent him a message.

[ btch. change plans. i left na with kris. we talked. fuego us later, g? see u! ]

"ugh! tao!"

-

nag book nalang si luhan ng grab. kuya manong is on vacay, wala siyang driver. and luhan doesn't know how to drive. mej hassle, but he spent his time inside the car searching for mr. chinito ghab.

he searched his name on fb, twitter, and ig. para na siyang sira searching for a person by their nickname. hopeless case na yata, but no, malakas ang kanyang spirit of landi. hindi siya kumatok na parang engot kanina for nothing.

few more hours, he finally arrived at the bar. they usually tambay at valk, but since minseok is in fuego with his friends daw, sumama nalang si tao at kris.

"ikaw, nakakabwi--" 

'omg.'

para siyang kinapos ng hininga. he blinked pa. but it wasn't his imagination.

"tatayo ka nalang dyan?" naalis lang ang tingin niya sa guy when tao asked him to sit.

this must be his lucky day. 

thank, three table knocks. being engot is worth it.

mr. chinito is there. he is one of minseok's friends.

sehun gabriel is his name, from ateneo law. same as his friend chanyeol. jongin, the tan skinned sexy guy is from up law.

ow, baby, he knows the law.

parang hindi siya kilala ni sehun kahit naman nagkita lang sila kanina. nakalimot na siya agad? 

'but i am unforgettable' luhan pouted. mej masungit si sehun. his friends call him ghab ghab, jongin calls him gabo. his friends are fun to be with naman, kaso tahimik si sehun at mysterious type. adding to that, type na type siya ni luhan.

gusto niya maging button ni sehun sa kanyang white long sleeves na hapit na hapit, namumutok sa kanyang chest area.

'kapit pa ha' luhan' staring at sehun's buttons.

but he has a list pa to check. kailangan, masiguro niya muna na free to landi si mr. chinito. he is maharot with limitation.

"gabrielle, bakit?" minseok went near him, after he noticed that luhan's been sending him signals.

"is ghab ghab free?" nangisi si minseok. ghab ghab is free na free. hoorah. but what will he do next?

nakuntsaba niya na sila tao na mapapayag si ghab ghab na maihatid si luhan pauwi.

jongin is drunk, chan will take him to his condo na daw. kris and tao will go together. mag-uusap pa. which leaves gabriel and gabrielle nalang.

pumayag naman si sehun na ihatid si luhan. 

tao sent a message.

[use protection para sa vaccine sa pwet.]

this bitch talaga. pero, will ghab make a move? luhan thinks he's not that kind of guy e.

"huwag ka masyado tumitig, mahipan ka ng hangin, ma inlove ka sakin." 

napaiwas agad nang tingin si luhan. traffic. and they're far from qave pa. sehun's tapping the steering wheel, his fingers following the beat of the eheads song being played on the radio.

ang haba ng daliri. napalunok si luhan.

'kasya kaya?'

he shook his head. clean thoughts. nice thoughts. he's repeating it in his head like a mantra.

hindi pa umuusad ang traffic. this is the only time he thanked the bustling roads of manila.

"hirap naman sumagot sa'yo," luhan bit his lower lip, "surrender na ako, attorney." 'take me. take me.'

sehun chuckled. napaka gwapo. napaka yummy. 

"huwag muna. kapag sinuko mo sarili mo sakin, wala nang atrsanan."

parang meat na napressure cooker si luhan sa sobrang panglalambot. 

ghab ghab is not rude naman pala. he's cool naman and mabait. relaxed and stoic, dagdag gwapo. pero hindi siya mahirap pakisamahan. luhan is comfy around him.

he lives in pulilan, but he's staying in his condo at qc. wala naman siyang masyadong na ikwento bukod sa he is into opm bands. rock bands. heavy metal. he knows his eheads well. lasalle-zobel siya nag highschool, like luhan, before he transferred to ateneo for law.

but something that he said ang nagpaikot ng tumbong ni luhan sa kilig. he is into arts too. yun lang. basta masaya siya na they're both artistic. he paints too.

he wants to check sehun's paintings. iniliko ni ghab ang kotse. luhan gabrielle is going to ghab ghab's condo tonight.

"are you sure that you want me to paint you?" tanong ni sehun. lagi kasi na si luhan ang nagpipinta. he wants to be the subject now.

"paint me like i am one of your french girls." 

umiling si sehun at nangiti. 

luhan is gonne pose for a nude painting.

-

luhan was left in awe when he saw sehun's paintings. mostly, activism ang subjects ng painting niya. a few nude paintings at the corner. both men and women na ang naipinta. ibig sabihin, marami na palang naisama si ghab ghab in his condo. marami na siyang naging subject. what would make luhan different?

"are you sure 'bout this?" ghab noticed that luhan is nervous about being bare infront of a stranger. "yanno, i am not forcing you. i can just paint your portrait."

luhan's typing on his phone, sending jumbled letters to tao. para hindi lang maging awkward.

itinaas niya ang tingin niya. "ah, hindi naman. kausap ko lang si tao. we're jist playing -- ano -- truth or dare,

"i want to do it."

ghab gave him enough time to prepare. nanlalamig si luhan. must be the temp of the ac. or the kahihiyan finally crawling. but no, luhan gabrielle does not back down.

he is an artist too. he wants to feel free as an artist. 

naka robe na si luhan. he heaved a deep breath. mej may palpitations, natatakot siyang magka hard on while ghab is painting him. nakakahiya 'yon. 

naupo na siya sa couch, ghab is holding his canvas adjacent to him.

"pwede bang ikaw magtanggal ng robe?" ghab didn't want to at first. he wants luhan to do it in his own will. "i won't take it against you. you have my consent. i just want to feel like i am being freed from my shackles. weird. but yah."

sehun gabriel walked towrds him. he slowly removed the robe, starting from luhan's shoulder. luhan gabrielle has a sinful body. but sehun knows his limits. he is a professional.

"bakit? you do not want to anymore ba?"

sa bandang torso lang ni ghab inalis ang robe.

"partially free."

kumunot ang noo ni luhan. he didn't get is. he is not bopols. but he can't read sehun talaga.

"think of it after this session. you are partially free right now. feel it. is it best to have limitations or you want to be totally free."

nakahinga naman si luhan. hindi talaga niya alam kung anong i reason kapag nagka hard on siya in the middle of the painting session.

after an hour or two, natapos na ni ghab ang painting. hininaan niya ang aircon.

namangha si luhan sa gawa ni sehun.

"shall i take you home, chicken skin?" sehun grinned. atsaka lang na gets ni luhan ang sinasabi ni ghab when he checked on his skin.

para ngang balat ng manok. cause he is so giniginaw kanina. goosebumps. nakatayo ang balahibo. mabuti nga at ayun lang.

but it is still so nakakahiya for luhan gabrielle. he wants to scream.

"ano, uwi na kita?" ghab smiled at him.

"uh, no, susunduin ako ni tao. he has a car. nakonsensya yata. i'll just wait for him." he got dressed na agad. kahiya.

paalis na si luhan, but he suddenly stop sa doorway. ghab ruffled his locks. "ingat ka."

"ghab, diba kanina, tao and i were playing truth or dare sa phone? i have a dare."

lumapit siya kay sehun at tumingkayad. he wrapped his arms around sehun's neck then he kissed him.

"sorry, consequence lang."


	2. Kabanata 2

jongin

[chong, nauna na me pa manila. traffic. see you. ]

"hassle! " sehun shook his head nalang nang mainis si chanyeol. 

they went to upd para makisabay kay jongin after his derma sess sa health service but nauna si loko. both ghab and chan didn't brought their car. so they hailed ikot jeep, and it is yeol's first jeepney ride ever. he doesn't know how to commute. 

"you want to impress every other specie in this dmn planet. learn how to commute. " 

chanyeol thinks ghab is just trying to get back at him for bugging him with cutie luhan gabrielle questions. which ghab didn't even bother answering. so chan just assumed that luhan gabrielle isn't sehun's type.

susunduin ni jongin si kyungsoo so they had to go there too since minsan lang pumayag si kyngsoo mag chill and the drinks' on jongin. 

"para ka na, " sehun gabriel told him. then chanyeol pointed at himself. 

"me? " nanlaki pa ang mata, "how? why me? "

"hindi tayo bababa hangga't hindi ka magpapara. "

"i know, okay, i'll just pull this string hanging on the roof area. " 'roof area' tf. ghab quietly giggled. then nang huminto na ang jeep, chan said a small, "kuya, thank you!" to manong driver.

"tara na, burgis. "

by philcoa, they booked grab car na pa manila.

jongin and soo are at p noval, cause soo is eating banana rhum-a at that kainan near ust.

"jacob, the fck. " natawa nalang si jongin cause he really did annoy chanyeol. chan calls jongin by his second name whenever he gets really pissed off.

inaya ni jongin na kumain sila chanyeol, but chan said he already had sisig at jsec earlier. so after a few, they drove off na by jongin's car papunta sa pub. 

nabanggit ni jongin kay kyngsoo that there is this certain luhan gabrielle na mutual friend nila ni minseok that ghab got along with easily.

"is he that cute, ghab? "

sehun did not answer kyungsoo. but chanyeol did. 

"he really cute. but he's into ghab na, e. sayang. i am putting dibs on him pa naman. he has kissable lips sobra. damn i wanna kss those lips so bad. "

"but your lips taste like cheap lipstick." tinawanan ni jongin yung sinabi ni kyungsoo and then he expect chanyeol to reply with 'my flings are not cheap, gets ba' but no. 

"it's not like you hate kissing this lips before." 

natahimik si jongin. his smile faltered. 

"gago. " he whispered then he shook his head. kyungsoo rolled his eyes. since it went quiet for a bit, dinig nila na nag vibrate phone ni ghab.

"ghab, who's that? "

sehun turned off his phone after he checked the notif.

"wala."

then he slightly smiled.

-

luhan found sehun's twt, fb, and ig account because of minseok and jongin. ghab rarely post photos on his ig acc so he stalked muna his twitter acc. 

"shet, i would like to thank my sponsors, jongin, minseok, my guardian angels. this landi is made possible by you, " he muttered tapos inopen niya na account ni ghab. 

they're at tim hortons for drinks, tao is ignoring him cause busy siya playing ml on his phone.

ghab has a lot of followers and fair share of admirers na nag camp on his cc. na kina annoy ni luhan kahit wala pa naman siyang karapatan talaga.

"and he's answering them. hindi pa kam but he's already cheating on me." tao finally decided na manggulo so sumilip siya on luhan's phone.

"touch screen ba this? " then he tapped the phone screen with his slender fingers. na follow ni tao yung acc ni ghab using luhan's account. "oops."

"hey!" iuunfollow niya na dapat but then he saw ghab's photo. "huwag na nga, don't look at me like that. ikaw talaga."

he was scrolling on ghab's tweets when he suddenly got a notif.

it took him a few moments bago naabsorb ni luhan na it wasn't his imagination.

"shet."

@ghab__sh followed you back!

ghab sent him friend request too on fb which luhan immediately accepted cause this is sehun gabriel na, no time na maging choosy.

"hey" delete. "hi" delete. "lick me." delete.

"ugh!" he doesn't know what to say to ghab so he removed everything. 

sehun gabriel •

hey

"shet omg" nag respond agad si luhan. 

luhan gabrielle •

hello

sehun gabriel •

saw the three dots kanina pa, were you trying to type? 

luhan gabrielle •

mej. type na type kita kasi, baby. joke. haha.

"shet na send ko! "

ghab did not answer back so he thought na nag freak out siya. clumsy fingers naman kasi.

then nag notif sa twitter. tao mentioned sehun in one of luhan's tweets.

@luniversal__  
ouch. nahulog ako.

@ghab__sh replied:  
ingat. baby, you can only fall for me

@luniversal__  
are you gonna catch me tho? haha

@ghab__sh replied:  
sorry, baby. can't. we'll be falling together.

@taoxxrocks replied:  
mute ko muna kayo, mga sea urchin

"nasaan na? yun na 'yon? nakakainis! "

short lived lang pala kilig niya cause ghab suddenly went inactive. wala manlang vc moment, or extension ng landian. grabe lang cause hulog na gulog na agad siya at the bare minimum. 

"hustisya?! "

jongin jacob

[hey, babes, bili yata ng art canvas si gabo tomorrow sa nbs. tc siya punta. siguro mga 4? ingats ;) ]

tao kept on reminding him that following ghab like an obsessed freak is so ekis. and he would really disown luhan as his bestie kapag pumunta tlaga siyang nbs at 4 pm. so, no worries. 

cause 3:30 pumunta si luhan. but in his defense naman, he needs to buy painting materils na din. so going to nbs isn't only for the sake of harot. 

and after waiting for another 30 mins, it doesn't look like na pupunta talaga si ghab.

so instead na maglupasay siya craving for lambing, ttumingin nlang siya ng ibang books sa rack.

"searching for something? " 

shet. 

pagkaharap niya, ghab is standing close to him. his tall heigjt towering over luhan. ang bango-bango. ang pogi. ang yum. kahit smirk lang pass na as endorser ng close up.

'sabihin niya lang na tuwad tutuwad tlaga ako anytime anywhere' 

"uh, just, books "

then sehun nodded, "i'm looking for art canvas e. kaso wala yata yung size na hinahanap ko." he was about to walk away when luhan called him.

"ghab? "

breathe in. breath out.

he got an idea from the book he is holding. 

"make me your canvas. "

and here he is again, inside sehun gabriel's car. cause he asked sehun gabriel to do him -- to do him a favor pala. pweds din the former, if he'll ask. body paint naman ang naisip niya. he'll be a model for ghab's body painting.

he is a literal art canvas.

mataas ang respeto niya for arts. luhan gabrielle swears this is not for libog. "this is not for libog i swear" napatakip siya ng bibig, napalakas pala pagsabi niya.

sehun glanced at him then he chuckled.

"relax, baby"

nag maniobra ng steering wheel si ghab kaya na flex arms niya. kita veins sa forearm. shet, and his hands. parang na uuhaw si luhan gabrielle.

nag palit muna ng damit si ghab when they got to his place. and there is this heavy metal song playing sa stereo. damn. ghab likes it hard. yung maka basag tenga. 

aside from eheads, he listens to wolfgang and datu's tribe din. songs which screams activism. 

sinasabayan na ni gabrielle ang beat. maganda naman ang songs. iba yung atake. 

just like 'ang sarap maging aso sa california' which made luhan curious. like, what? okay, what are these songs? 'dahil sa california, para silang tao. dito sa pilipinas, para akong aso'

woah. strong. 

naka sando si ghab paglabas. shet. kaya nang i trace ni luhan ang strong chest muscles ni sehun. and damn. those abs are to die for.

nag mix na siya ng water-based paint na gagamitin niya on luhan. then he changed the song being played to classical music. para daw luhan could chill. 

"tayo, " opo, master. so luhan gabrielle stood against the wall. "raise your arms, baby"

tinanggal ni ghab yung shirt ni luhan. he was anxious kanina. but now he felt at ease. dahil hindi naman siya uncomfy with ghab.

"make an art out of me. make me your canvas. " 

gabriel started painting on his torso. napapakagat ng lower lip si luhan in every stroke of the brush on his delicate skin. 

"you are such a masterpiece, " sehun gabriel muttered. then he removed luhan's pants, leaving only his boxers.

hirap na hirap si luhan cause he cannot moan. he can't. nakakahiya. sehun might think he is being a pervert.

napapikit siya ng mata, he bit his tongue, trying to suppress a moan. the brush tickles his skin. careful si ghab sa paghawak sa kanya, but his every touch burns. mabuti nalang naka on ang ac cause tagaktak na ang pawis niya kung hindi.

"open your eyes, baby"

pagka dilat ni luhan, sehun was staring at him. humawak si luhan sa braso ni ghab. damn that muscles. pinagpapawisan din yta si ghab.

"do i look gorgeous?"

sehun whispered into his ear, he can feel his warm breath against his neck, "you are perfect, baby" ghab cornered luhan gabrielle against the wall. he encaged him between his strong arms. 

tumingkayad si luhan, he wrapped his arms around sehun's neck, tapos humalik. sehun returned his kisses. luhan gabrielle is getting hot all over. he wants to be kissed all over. but the paint is on him na. 

ghab pulled away. ang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib. at hinihingal. 

luhan giggled, "funny. cause i am actually scared of this."

"body paint? "

"no," he shook his head, "mag commit."

hinalikan siya ni ghab sa noo. "then, take a risk.

make me yours, baby."

-


	3. Kabanata 3

"ang tanga-tanga mo! nabuhay kang tanga, lalaki kang tanga, mamatay kang tanga! kung may competition ng pagiging tanga, matatalo ka pa kase tatanga-tanga ka! ugh! "

galit na kinausap ni luhan gabrielle ang sarili niya sa maliit niyang mirror.

from the last time ghab and him met, you'll think na there is something na between sehun and luhan, but the scaredy cat in luhan jumped out. there goes his landi chance. gone in the wind.

after the body painting sess kasi with ghab, and after ghab asked gabrielle na talaga kung gusto niya ng something deeper than bring friends, nag little mermaid bigla si luhan gabrielle, biglang nawalan ng boses at hindi nakapag salita.

but in his defense, takot nga siya sa commitment. tho he likes ghab din naman pero -- basta.

"may malaking salamain sa sala, don't call yourself tanga, ha" said tao na naka upo sa sofa adjacent to luhan's bed. he decided to go visit luhan gabrielle bago tuluyang maloko cause its been weeks since he last talked to sehun gabriel dahil sa kahihiyan. "try mo naman puta, fck, shet, gago. mga ganon ba. " he said while playing ml on his phone.

inirapan nalang siya ni luhan cause tao did not helped at all.

"i hate you"

with a sigh, binaba ni tao ang phone sa maliit na table, then he stared directly at luhan gabrielle, "ano ba kasi, ha? why did you reject sehun gabriel? the sehun gabriel?"

nag pout si luhan. binato sa kanya ni tao ang square pillow tapos tumama agad sa mukha nj luhan.

"he finds me adorable. he finds me smart and talented din. "

"ayun naman pala? "

"cause i tend to disappoint people," luhan frowned, "ayan they think i am good enough but i will do something stupid bigla madidisappoint but here i am fall na fall na akk kahit gaano pa siya ka stupid. but he does not feel the same way na, pano ako? "

"how will you know if you would not try? ha, luhan gabrielle? i did not raise you that way"

but sa huli naman, he decided to totally ignore ghab na, not like ghab is trying to talk to him. hindi na din naman kinausap ni ghab si luhan after their body paint sess.

nag binge watch nalang sila ng pinoy movies on i want and netflix ni tao, and forget the idea that he really gave ghab false hope.

isa siyang paasa. luhan gabrielle is paasa. but he loves sehun gabriel. but still paasa. 

jongin jacob

[hey, cutie pie, it is ghab's birthday tom. party at my place cause ghab wouldn't agree e. punta ka ha. ]

"birthday ni ghab? " but is he even invited? nahihiya si luhan, ayaw naman niya na mag mukhang makapal ang mukha for attending the party when he is not even invited by ghab.

huwag na, nananahimik na siya sa manila, ayaw niya nang pumunta pa ng qc para lang humarot.

but tao doesn't think so.

"samahan mo na kasi ako sa katip"

"ikaw mag haharot na nga lang, sa katip pa e maghahanap ka lang naman ng cute na atenista. why don't you try sa intra nalang?" sabay irap ni luhan kay tao.

"samahan mo lang naman ako pa qc ano tapos go ka na sa condo ni papa boy mo, batiin mo ng happy birthday"

ayaw na niya dapat. hindi marupok si luhan gabrielle.

but anyways, he bought a small cake from marygrace and he decided to give ghab a visit on his condo.

luhan is a little nervous, at medyo sabik. cause he miss ghab after not talking to him for weeks.

pagkakatok niya, wala namang nag bukas agad. so he thought that maybe ghab was not there. nag wait a few seconds bago mag decide na umalis, but before he can turn around and walk away like the drama king that luhan gabrielle is, biglang bumukas ang pinto.

"luhan? "

napakagat sa lower lip si luhan. walang top si ghab. hindi siya nakasagot for a sec cause na distract siya sa mala marble na abs ni sehun gabrielle.

"ha--"

"ghab ghab, who is there? " hindi naituloy ni luhan ang sasabihin.

may kasama pala si ghab.

sumilip din yung lalaki sa doorway. he looks charming, ghab is way taller than the guy.

"myeon, this is luhan, uh--a good friend." pag introduce ni ghab to that guy that ghab called 'myeon'.

napaatras ng unti si luhan, medyo humigpit ang hawak sa box ng cake. 

'did ghab already replaced me?' luhan gabrielle thought. inabot niya ang box kay ghab, "happy birthday."

nag doubt si ghab na kunin ang box, parang nagtaka pa, but he took it from luhan's hand anyway, "thanks, but it is not my birthday?"

"ha? " 

shet. nakakahiya. nakatingin pa si mr charming myeon whoever this guy is.

and jacob is shtty for fooling him.

"ah, sorry"

"gabrielle," kumaripas na agad siya nang takbo, pumasok sa elevator, at ibinaon ang mukha niya sa palad.

"that is so embarassing"

[luhan gabrielle]  
not his birthday pala. i hate you. 

[jongin jacob]  
sorry, babes! haha! ghab misses you na kasi e. don't tell him that, ah. anyways you can still go to my place cause that is my brother's party. gabo will be there too. punta ikaw. i will be waiting for yah, babes.

luhan went to a nearby sb, hinihintay niya nalang si manong para mag sundo sa kanya at maipag drive na pauwi ng taft.

luhan occupied a table, then he started ranting on tao through the phone.

"i swear jacob is getting on my nerves. buti bumawi," nangiti siya, "ghab misses me daw" luhan gabrielle took a sip on his strawberry cream drink, kinagat pa ang tip ng straw.

[punta ka na sa party, pupunta din ako]

"ayoko" medyo napalakas ang boses ni luhan kaya napatingin sa kanya ang tao sa katabing table na may hawak na libro. he smiled to excuse himself and to say sorry. the guy sitting nearby smiled back. kanina pa siya napapalingon kay luhan.

"bwst na jongin jacob na 'yun. punta ba ako? nandon daw si ghab"

napatingin ulit sa kanya yung guy sa katabing table. after the call, ibinaba na ni luhan ang phone tapos ngumiti ulit sa guy, "sorry naingayan ka yata"

"no," the guy shook his head, malapit lang naman ang table niya kaya dinig agad ni luhan yung sinasabi ng guy, "i'm sorry, by chance, are you luhan gabrielle?"

nagulat siya. did they met before? hindi naman familiar sa kanya yung guy. though cute, hindi naman niya type. hindi niya din napapansin sa benilde. 

"you know me?"

"uhm, hi, i am kyungsoo, i am sehun gabriel's bestfriend" kyungsoo said with a wide smile on his face.

nanlaki ang mga mata ni luhan, "shet" sabay napatakip sa bibig, "nakakahiya, sorry!" natawa si kyngsoo, then he asked luhan kung pwede siya maupo sa upuan across luhan. he then nodded, napahiya na naman si luhan. 

kyungsoo went to sit at the chair across luhan, then he placed his book over the table, he took off his eye glasses din tapos ibinaba sa book.

"sorry, hindi ko sadya na makinig," kyngsoo giggled, "i am just glad that i met you na. you are luhan gabrielle pala. ghab tells me a lot about you." namula ang pisngi ni luhan. kilig. hiya. basta, sa binait ba naman ng earth, si kyungsoo pa na mismong bestfriend ni sehun gabriel ang nakita niya sa sb.

"i hope he tells you good things," luhan chuckled. "nakakahiya naman 'to, i wonder kung may ikakahiya pa ba ako ngayon" luhan lightly laughed. kyungsoo smiled at him.

"i am jongin jacob's boyfriend"

muntik na maibuga ni luhan ang iniinom, gross, but nagulat naman talaga siya. natawa si kyungsoo sa mukha ni luhan, luhan is really flustered.

"sorry i called jongin bwst" napayuko si luhan.

"it is fine tho. i understand you naman. he really bwst at times. but i want to be the only person who calls him bwst" then kyngsoo laughed again.

matagal pang nakapag usap si kyungsoo at luhan, they easily became friends because they have a lot in common.

napapayag din ni kyungsoo si luhan na sumama sa party sa bahay nila jacob.

pumayag naman ang mom ni luhan na pumunta sila somewhere in makati, cause tao will be with him naman. gabi na kasi at malayo. but anyways, sayang din naman kase. sayang naman ang summer fun bago magpasukan.

si tao ang nag drive pa bahay nila jongin sa makati. turns out, it is jongin's half brother's welcome party. sa states kasi nag stay for the past years then he will be back in ph na for good.

"friend ko siya nung highschool," tao said, "cute din but hindi ko type ha. bakla baka pareho kaming tmuwad kapag chukchak na, pareho kaming ibaba"

then luhan laughed.

mga 9 pm na sila nakapunta sa bahay ni jacob, mabuti nalang at maalam na si tao dito since dito ang place nung boyfriend before ni tao, and, yeah, google map.

the party's at the pool area. may catered buffet, then may nagsasayaw din na parang naloloka sa may pool, jamming to the beat of the loud music. wala naman masyadong kilala doon si luhan. he spotted minseok there, kaso may kausap kaya hindi na niya na bother pa.

"gabrielle!" 

kyungsoo held luhan by his forearm, "you're here na pala. let's go,"

"saan? " 

"upstairs. nandon sila ghab." pinuntahan na ni tao si minseok kaya sumunod nalang si luhan kay kyungsoo. nadaanan nila sa sala ang mama nila jongin, as said by kyungsoo, kausap ang kanyang mga amiga. kaya hindi na inostorbo pa at umakyat na sila sa terrace.

the other guys are there. mga nag iinuman, tumutugtog ng gitara. kilala ni luhan yung iba, the other guy is from uste na nakaaway ni tao before sa pub.

pumasok sa isang room sina kyungsoo at luhan, which is the game room.

naglalaro doon ng billiards sina jongin at sehun, there is this petite guy clinging on ghab. medyo kumunot ang noo ni luhan. may mga ibang lalaki pang nagkumpulan, and luhan dislikes the scent of cigarette and alcohol na magkahalo. besides, mahina ang ac sa loob dahil madaming tao. napatingin sa kanya si ghab, pero ibinalik ulit ang tingin sa laro.

"tch" luhan decided to leave the room. nothing is good about being at that game room in the first place. he joined the other guys sa terrace na nag iinuman.

after a few shot, somebody tapped gabrielle on his shoulder which he ignored.

"uy ghab, inom ka dito" said the guy na nakatingin sa tumapik kay luhan. napatingin kaagad si luhan sa likod, and there he really is, his sehun gabriel. yumuko ng kaunti si ghab to whisper something on luhan's ear.

"sama ka sakin" 

bilang marupok si luhan gabrielle, sumama lang siya kay ghab pabalik ng game room habang hawak ni ghab ang kamay niya.

"why did you take me here?" asked luhan. maglalaro pa din naman pala si ghab ng billiards. but the other guy is not there na. sehun did not let go of luhan's hand. nang hindi pa naman sasargo si ghab, bumulong siya kay luhan.

"that was cally kanina. baekhyun callisto. jongin's brother. we're good friends. don't be jealous."

"but i am not--" tumira na si ghab so he had to let fo of luhan's hand. then after a sec, sehun whispered into luhan's ear again. "stay here, baby."

he missed being called baby by ghab. napa pout si luhan. akala niya kasi nagalit si ghab when he rejected him the last time.

after the game, bumaba na sina luhan at sehun, they joined jongin and callisto by the pool area. nakipag inuman sila, kyungsoo is sleeping na on jacob's shoulder.

they're playing truth or dare with the other guys, tao and minseok are there too.

"gabrielle, truth or dare?" nakipag tinginan muna siya kay tao bago sagutin ang tanong ni minseok. tao stared at him, sending him bestfriend signals, 'do not do anything stpid bakla'

"dare!"

"i kiss mo si ghabghab"

"ay hindi, i choose the other" biglang sabi ni gabrielle. he already feels tipsy. it is not that luhan does not like kissing sehun, natatakot lang siya na hindi siya maka stop. nakakahiya. 

hic. hic. 

ghab chuckled at luhan's face.

"i don't think you can still do this game, let's go baby," sehun held luhan's hand, tapos umalis sila sa table. ghab took him inside his car na naka park outside.

"you're already too adorable for your own good" ghab said, removing the fringe off luhan's eyes. "i thought you will gonna kiss me"

"i want to - hic. but - i am so - hic. cute. " luhan answered. that didn't make sense, tinawanan nalang siya ni sehun.

tumunog bigla ang phone ni luhan, with that musical song, 'nocturne' as his ringtone. the same classical music that ghab played while they're doing the body paint sess. nagustuhan ni luhan kaagad yun cause it reminds him of sehun.

"why, mum?" luhan asked.

[baby, tao said you left him]

"i am gonna stay with my boyfriend, mumum, luhan has a boyfriend" he chuckled. nangiti si sehun cause luhan just referred to himself in third person.

[you did not tell me. but doea tao know this guy? ]

"yeah, mumum. luhan likes sehun. tao knows luhan likes sehun." 

[okay, baby. keep safe. mum love you. kamj nga din ni dad mo. have a safe bottoming, luhan baby]

"yah, mumum"

ghab knows luhan is already drunk. he chuckled, luhan gabrielle gets cuter when drunk.

"is sehun luhan's boyfriend?" ghab teasingly asked. luhan nodded. "cute ringtone tho"

"nocturne. first played in 1820. " luhan answered. ghab shook his head with a smile on his face.

napatingin si sehun kay luhan. he is not saying a thing, he just stared at luhan.

ghab sighed.

"i like you"

luhan gabrielle giggled, "kiss me"

"no, baby, i want you sober muna" then ghab drove off. sinabihan nalang niya si tao na kasama niya si gabrielle sa condo.

throughout the ride, luhan gabrielle is chanting "luhan is sehun's boyfriend"

ghab just shook his head.


End file.
